ஐ Soldados y guerreros ஐ
by SSBN -Srta. Sophie Brief Nara
Summary: Conjunto de relatos, viñetas, one shots y demás de diferentes personajes de la serie. Historias sobre parejas hetero, y personajes por separado. / Relato 12: EreHisu
1. Peso (ConniexSasha) (06-15 09:45:01)

**Disclaimer** : Shingeki no kyojin es de Hajime Isayama. Yo no soy desalmada.

 **-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;**

* * *

 **Notas:**

 _Esta antología es una recopilación de diferentes relatos, de diferentes extensiones y de diferentes etapas de la historia original. No hay orden._

* * *

 **Personajes:** Connie y Sasha

* * *

 **Soldados y guerreros**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **Peso**

* * *

 **1.-**

Shadis dirigió su mirada a la chica. Le parecía increíble que tuviera la hazaña de cometer tremenda falta a sus ojos, ¿estaba con todos sus sentidos?

—¡¿Qué crees que haces?! —le gritó al pararse frente a ella.

La chica tragó de un bocado la patata que comía —no, devoraba—, a pesar de tener a su superior a sus ojos.

—¡Como una papata caliente, señor!

Shadis abrió sus ojos con exageración, desquiciado.

—¡¿Y por qué te la comes ahora?!

Y, segura de sí misma, le respondió:

—¡Porque se enfriará y perderá su sabor!

"¡Demente!"

Y, luego de eso, la chica —que tenía de nombre Sasha— fue apodada como "la chica patata". Era del tipo de chica que se involucraba en diversos líos, la mayoría por ser glotona sin frenesí.

 **2.-**

A él, al principio, no le interesaba. Solo le parecía algo descuidada, tonta; pero gracias a sus ocurrencias: divertida. Y, aunque él no se diera cuenta, también era tonto. Pero un tonto nunca podría aceptar aquello. Y entonces empezó a estar con ella, incluso acompañarle en sus travesuras. Se volvieron de esos amigos inseparables. Un par cómico que ponía equilibrio a un escenario dramático.

No supo cuándo, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ella —la chica patata— se convirtió en un motivo para sobrevivir.

Nunca se imaginó de esa manera, tal vez sí, pero no con Sasha. Lo pensaba con cualquiera de sus compañeras. Pero Sasha era como una hermana.

—Oye, Connie.

Y ahí estaba, junto a ella. Ambos entregando sus corazones por la humanidad. Observó sus ojos, y notó miedo. Y fue cuando él también lo sintió. No por él, por ella. Miedo que ella de pronto...

No, no podía ni pensarlo. Era lo último que le faltaba para enloquecer. Ya tenía mucho con lo de su pueblo, su familia...Y si ella de pronto le faltara, él no podría seguir como antes. Eso lo sabía.

—Todo saldrá bien— le aseguró, mirándola a los ojos con firmeza, transmitiendo confianza, que no tenía cuando veía miedo en los ojos de ella—. Armin... a él se le ocurrirá un plan.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa débil. No la que él quisiera, no como solía ella dar.

* * *

(...)

* * *

 _No podía dormir. Al día siguiente tenía que decidirse para estar en el Escuadrón de Reconocimento o de la Policía Central. Entonces decidió salir a tomar aire para poder cavilar mejor._

 _Suspiró abrumado. Tomar una decisión, era en realidad, entre vivir o morir. Pero por todos sus compañeros caídos, él tenía que elegir la venganza..._

 _Entonces vió como alguien se infiltraba en la cocina. Era Sasha._

 _No podía creerlo, que ella en estos instantes siguiera en eso._

 _Muchas veces se encontraba con ella hurtando los alimentos y, para chantajearla, hasta se quedaba con un par de aperitivos. Pero ahora... en estos momentos cruciales, ella pensaba en tragar..._

 _Arrugó su ceño, decidido a encararla._

* * *

(...)

* * *

Ella había perdido conciencia, y estaba herida...Tenía que tener la cabeza fría para poder seguir... Sí, seguir, porque ella estaba viva. La miró de reojo: estaba respirando. Solo que él estaba asustado. Y no podía seguir así, porque todo se iría al demonio. Así que solo se propuso salir con vida y salvar a Sasha así. Sí, ella estaría bien.

* * *

(...)

* * *

 _—A pesar de lo que pasamos, tú, Sasha ¿piensas robar los suministros?_

 _Al escuchar la voz de Connie se tranquilizó, por un momento pensó que había sido descubierta. Se paró y le dio cara._

 _—¡Ay, Connie!, ¿quieres una patata?_

 _Ella no entendió nada..._

 _Suspiró ofuscado y solo negó con sus cabeza. Luego, clavó sus ojos en los de ella, para preguntarle la misma pregunta que él se estaba haciendo esos días. Y que también la habían hecho sus compañeros, incluso ella; pero ahora quería escucharlo en ese momento._

 _—¿Te unirás a la legión de reconocimiento?_

 _Ella tragó la carne que masticaba, y puso su puño derecho en su pecho, adyacente a su corazón, y con una mirada llena de determinismo, abrió sus labios y respondió:_

 _—Sí, señor._

 _Connie tenía todas las ganas de reir, pero no lo hizo. Sasha no estaba bromeando, pero ¿por qué ella entonces tenía ese tipo de comportamiendo justo ahora, luego de tantas desgracias?_

 _—¿Por qué?_

 _—Por mis compañeros caídos._

 _Su mirada se ensombreció y tomó más carne para masticarla con ira. Tomó papa y la tragó sin siquiera saborearla._

 _Entonces entendió que ella sentía lo mismo que él, pero solo que ella, en vez de hundirse en depresión, optó por hundirse en su_ _glotonería._

 _Connie se acercó a ella, y tomó una papa caliente de uno de sus bolsillos._

 _—¡Oye!_

* * *

(...)

* * *

—Al fin despiertas, tonta — le sonrió y, luego, le hizo tomar un poco de agua. Se sintió aliviado cuando ella preguntó por comida. Evitó que se moviera demasiado, por eso optó por darle de comer él mismo.

A los días, ella pudo moverse mejor y alimentarse con sus propias manos. Conniee traía lo que sabía que le gustaba, pero no salía de la habitación una vez que entraba.

Ella de pronto se veía más recatada al comer, lo cual lo extrañó. Sassha, antes de morder el pan, lo miró algo sonrojada.

—¿Puedes salir?

—¿Eh?

Ella miró su pan y masticó con delicadeza. Él entendió.

—¿Quieres qué me salga para que no te vea comer como cerdita? — le preguntó con mofa, con el fin de picarla.

—¡No soy una cerdita! —se quejó demasiado enojada y frustrada. Y comenzó a tirarle agua como una niña.

Connie, entre haciendo sonidos de porcino, la paró cuando agarro su brazo. Se acercó a ella y le dijo:

—Te he visto comer cientos de veces, Sasha. No me importa.

Entonces, no pudo controlarse a tenerla tan cerca y sus labios encajaron con los de ella.

Tal vez, estaba siendo irresponsable, pero… en esos momentos nunca lo pensó. Nunca pensó que tener un lazo más fuerte con ella, podía llevarlo al dolor. Al dolor si en un futuro la perdiera.

* * *

(...)

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

Bueno, es mi primer fic en este fandom. Pienso hacer una antología de todos mis ships, y espero que sea de su agrado.

Dedico este fanfic a mi querida Bri, y todos. los que vengan en este apartado están dedicados a ella. Porque fue la que me impulsó a publicar esta historia. Y porque la adoro :').

Muchas gracias por leer :').


	2. Pérdida (HanjixLevi)

**_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_**

 ** _Disclaimer_** Shingeki no Kyojin aún no me pertenece. Yo soy amante de la angustia, pero no estoy loca como Hajime Isayama.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 _Esta antología es una recopilación de diferentes relatos, de diferentes extensiones y de diferentes etapas de la historia original. No hay orden._

* * *

 **Personajes:** Hanji y Levi

* * *

 ** _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_**

 **Soldados y guerreros**

 ** _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_**

—

—

 **Pérdida**

—

—

—

 ** _1.-_**

Hanji se quedó hasta el alba escribiendo de sus investigaciones. Hasta que el sonido de un portazo le hizo saltar de lo concentrada que estaba. Ya sabía de quién se trataba, hizo un sonido de hastío.

—Ya te dije que detesto que me molesten cuando trabajo— le dijo al recién llegado.

—¿Lo dijiste? Igual, no es que me importe. Pero... —se acercó a un adorno, y lo miró con cara de asco al ver el polvo en él—, me importa que mis compañeros no se desvelen y cumplan con las horas de sueño que deben tener. ¿No crees?

—Leevi — canturreó como niña pequeña—, esto es importante. No importa mis horas de sueño, necesito terminar con esto, ade…

Levi golpeó el escritorio con ambos brazos, asustándola e interrumpiendo sus excusas.

—Dije "no me importa"— y enfatizó en las tres últimas palabras. Hanji abrió sus labios molesta, ante la actitud.

—¡¿Quién te crees para tratarme así, eh?! —bramó acolarada.

—Tres ojos, y aún así piensas degastarte. Que pérdida.

—¿Me crees ya inservible?

—No.

—Entonces vete al demonio, Levi. No me jodas.

—Tú irás a ese lugar, si no descansas ahora mismo— le respondió tranquilo, a comparación de Hanji.

—Quiero ver que te atrevas—lo retó con suficiencia. Levi se pasó una mano por su rostro.

—Tsk. ¿ Por qué siempre es tan cansado contigo? —le preguntó—. Solo quiero que tengas más cuidado.

—Hay maneras de pedirlo— le respondió. Él se acercó más a ella.

—¿Y cómo?, ¿así? — y acercó sus labios a los de ella. Ella le correspondió, y entre suspiros, Hanji le hizo de nuevo la misma pregunta que hacía cada vez que él mostraba esa actitud con ella.

" _¿Por qué?"_

" _No sé. Solo quiero callarte. Es todo"_

En unas horas despertó asustada, y lo vio a él completamente dormido a su lado. Tenía su brazo rodeándola para que no se escapara. Siempre que pasaba aquello, era como si nada. Se levantaban y nadie mencionaba nada al respecto. Pensó que sería igual, se liberó del agarre de Levi, y tomó sus prendas para vestirse. Levi la observó en silencio y luego le dijo:

—Aún deberías descansar.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa y le dio la cara.

—Ya lograste lo que querías.

—Tal vez—respondió como quitándole importancia—. ¿Y qué crees que es lo que quería?

Ella no respondió, y él se quedó mirándola paciente.

La respuesta que dio Hanji no era la que él quería escuchar, pero no la negó.

* * *

(...)

* * *

 ** _2.-_**

Como si le dijera el clima, Hanji en una de esas tardes que conversaban sobre la situación, le dijo algo inesperado.

—Creo que estoy embarazada — le dijo sonriendo como una loca.

Divertida con la expresión del cabo.

—Je.

—No comiences con bromas de ese tipo. No son estúpidas… —le respondió luego de salir de su estupefacción.

—Sí, no debería hacer bromas de ese tipo— le respondió sin más. Y luego, sintió que la melancolía la cubría.

 _Y el miedo._

Luego rió como una desquiciada, aligerando el ambiente tenso de hace un momento.

* * *

(...)

* * *

 ** _3.-_**

—Hanji, vamos. ¡Tienes que vivir, maldita seas!— comenzó a vendar la herida que tenía en todo su vientre. Sintió la mano de ella en su rostro y la miró fuera de sí.

—E-era verdad... — y tosió sangre. No podía hablar más, sentía que se ahogaba...

—¡Tienes que sobrevivir! — le gritó desquiciado—. ¡Tienes que...!

* * *

 _ **Notas de autora:**_

Mil gracias a los que dejaron sus huellitas ¡me animaron a continuar publicando! Yo en verdad no estaba segura de nada. Incluso pensé abandonar lo de escribir.

Sobre todo gracias a **_Bri_** , que fue la primera en darme el empujón. Y a **_Macky_** , que está ahí para ayudarme, beteándome.

Este fic es dedicado a **Bri** y también a **Son Pau** :), ambas hicieron mucho por mí. Ambas las amo.

El final es abierto, queda en ustedes si sobrevive Hanji, el bebé o ninguno... No pude terminarlo.

 **Mauricio,** este fic es tuyo :)

 ** _Ah,_** _este fic tenía lemon, pero como yo soy muy a las reglas, decidí quitarlo. Además, que no tengo experiencia con el lemon. Aunque he leído muchos, publicar el mio me complica xD. Pero esta parejita me inspiró mucho. Tengo el fic COMPLETO en mi página de facebook" Sra. Sophie Brief fanfiction". Para los que no encuentran la página. Me lo hacen saber...y yo les mando por privado_

 _Graciass_


	3. Oscuridad ( ArminxAnniexBerthold)

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece. Yo no soy tan masoquista.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 **Notas:**

 _Esta antología es una recopilación de diferentes relatos, de diferentes extensiones y de diferentes etapas de la historia original. No hay orden._

* * *

 **Personajes:** Armin, Annie y Berthold

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 **Soldados y guerreros**

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

—

—

 _ **Oscuridad**_

—

—

1.-

Como si el nimio ruido podría despertarla. Como si los latidos galopeando latentes en su corazón se escucharan. Caminó hacia el cristal que contenía a Annie dentro. Armin tragó saliva. Sentía temblar sus piernas. Y una oleada de incertidumbre lo cubría. Valiente dio unos pasos más, y como si el cristal duro fuera a romperse, lo tocó con la yema de sus dedos dulcemente. Estaba ahí ella, con los ojos cerrados. Sin saber nada de lo que ocurría afuera, ¿o no?

—Annie—la llamó, sin esperar respuesta. Acarició el cristal con el corazón golpeando su pecho.

—Annie, tú ¿ por qué tenías que ser tú?

* * *

(...)

* * *

2.-

Se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Berthold hacia Annie. Él la miraba muy amenudo, y sus mejillas se pintaban de rojo. Dirigió sus ojos hacía Annie. Ella en cambio era ajena a las orbes de Berthold, ella los tenía puestos en un florero del comedor. _¿En qué pensaría Annie?,_ se preguntó.

Sin darse cuenta se quedó mirándola por un tiempo, hasta que ella dirigió su vista hacia él. Infragante y asustado por aquella mirada, miró hacia otro lado. Muerto de vergüenza, esperó que Annie le quitara importancia. Hasta que escuchó que alguien tomaba la silla de su lado y se sentaba.

—Es de mala educación que mires mucho a una mujer .

Armin abrió sus ojos al escuchar la voz de Annie tan cerca. La miró acobardado por la dominante presencia que ella presentaba, atinando solo a disculparse.

—L-Lo siento.

—No importa—le dijo ella, y se le quedó mirando unos segundos.

Luego como gata, se estiró en la mesa y terminó jugando con una cuchara. Armin no sabía cómo romper aquel silencio. Así que decidió retirarse.

—Me siento más tranquila que me mires tú a Berthold. Con él... es molesto—dijo Annie, antes que Armin hablara.

Armin entendió lo que quería decir Annie. Por alguna razón sintió un peso extra en su estómago, pero no pronunció ninguna palabra ante la revelación.

—¿Y tú Armin?

—No sé— le respondió algo irritado—. ¿Te llama la atención Berthold? —le preguntó curioso y esperanzado a tener... ¿una respuesta negativa?

—No—le respondió con voz cansina, pero no convenciendo al rubio—, ninguno de ustedes llama mi atención.

* * *

(...)

* * *

3.-

— _¡Annie está siendo torturada ahora mismo! ¿En serio la dejarán?_ — _le gritó a Berthold, aprovechándose de los sentimientos que él tenía hacia la dueña del Titan Hembra._

 _Él aludido, ante la revelación, se preocupó de manera profusa, y le suplicó a Reiner que volvieran por Annie. Pero al final decidieron que no era el momento._

* * *

(...)

* * *

4.-

— _¡Yo creí que ya no tendría que escuchar los gritos de Annie, que pena!_ — _le dijo con la intención de irritarlo y hacerle cambiar de parecer. Berthold, para su sorpresa, fingió no tomarle importancia a lo que pasara con Annie. Y tenía fijos sus objetivos._

* * *

(...)

* * *

5.-

Así Annie, en aquel cristal, le parecía el ser más cándido del mundo. Así, dormida como un ser mitológico, hermoso.

Al recordar a Berthold y ahora que sabía que tenía su Titán, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Aquella sonrisa que sin quererlo él, reflejaba la oscuridad de su ser. Y luego lloraba por tener aquella parte.

—Berthold... a él no le importaste al fin—mintió—. Pero eso ya no importa, Annie. Yo tengo su Titán. Yo te protegeré.

Luego se golpeó él pecho por sentir celos, por tener pensamientos negativos que no iban a él. Pero ya lo había dicho. Había mencionado lo que en verdad sentía a veces, al saber que terminó con su rival. Berthold no volvería a mirar a Annie. Y él, en el fondo de su ser, le alegraba la idea.

* * *

 _ **Notas de autora:**_

 _Dedicado totalmente a **Son Pau.** Nada puede estar a tu altura, Pau. Pero se hace lo que se puede ¡te quiero mucho!_

Me despido con este. Nos vemos a la próxima. Gracias por leerme, pos sus comentarios ¡Por su apoyo! No es simple, yo en verdad los amo


	4. Hecho polvo (JeanxMikasa)

**Disclaimer** : No soy dueña de muchas cosas, y mucho menos de uno de los animes más emblématicos de la historia. Shingeki no kyojin es de Hajime Isayama. Yo soy dueña de la trama.

Mikasa es consolada por una persona que está en su misma situación, pero a diferencia de ella: él no está hecho polvo

* * *

 **ஐஐஐஐஐஐஐ** **ஐஐஐஐஐஐஐ** **ஐஐஐஐஐஐஐ** **ஐஐஐஐஐஐஐ** **ஐஐஐஐஐஐஐ** **ஐஐஐஐஐஐஐ** **ஐஐஐஐஐஐஐ** **ஐஐஐஐஐஐஐ** **ஐஐஐஐஐஐஐ** **ஐஐஐஐஐஐஐ** **ஐஐஐஐஐஐஐ** **ஐஐஐஐஐஐஐ** **ஐஐஐஐஐஐஐ** **ஐஐஐஐஐஐஐ** **ஐஐஐஐஐஐ**

.

.

.

* * *

 **Soldados y guerreros**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **Hecho Polvo**

* * *

Jean caminaba cerca de la habitación de Eren, porque sabía que Mikasa estaba cuidándolo. Después de la misión del rescate del chico titán e Ymir –donde solo recuperaron al primero— , y tuvieron bastantes bajas y heridos.

De reojo, entreabrió la puerta; y se extrañó al encontrar la silla que Mikasa, ocupaba antes, y ahora vacía. Se pasó una mano por el rostro, luego miró a Eren unos segundos. Al final le dedicó una mueca de molestia, para salir de la habitación.

Caminó por los pasajes cercanos, sin éxito: hasta que un gemido de dolor lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Al doblar una de las esquinas: descansado en la pared, sentada en el frio pavimento; Mikasa ahogaba su llanto. Él no supo si acercarse o no, pero se quedó paralizado observándola. La hermana adoptiva de Eren, se limpió el rostro y trató de apaciguar su llanto sin éxito.

— Jean— pronunció y dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaba escondido el mencionado. Él se acercó con paso lento, y de su bolsillo sacó un pañuelo, y se lo dio. Ella lo recibió, y se limpió las lágrimas. Se quedaron en silencio por un instante, hasta que Mikasa lo rompió con una de las verdades que más odiaba el castaño.

— Eren…está harto de mí.— le contó. Y hundió su rostro en sus manos. Jean arrugó su entrecejo.— Jean.— levantó la vista y lo miró a los ojos buscando verdad en ellos.— ¿soy una molestia?

— ¿pero qué dices, Mikasa?, ¿tú una molestia?— atinó a decirle, quejándose.

— Eren...

— ¡Eren nada!— le escupió agarrándola de los hombros, obligándola que lo mire. Luego la soltó delicadamente y se arrepintió por haber descuidado el control ante ella. Mikasa lo miró sorprendida, con lágrimas aún en sus ojos. Se calmó, y luego suavemente y con evidente rencor continuó hablando.— Eren, no tiene…no tiene huevos para apreciar todo lo que haces por él, Mikasa. Pero… ¿tú?— la agarró de la barbilla.— Tú, eres una persona insegura y dependiente. Nunca, escúchame. Nunca vivirás para ti, si sigues dando todo por él, y nada por ti. Ámate primero, y sabrás como amar a los demás.

— Jean…— Él se puso de pie, y desde arriba le preguntó:

— ¿Sabes porque yo aún respiro a pesar que no tengo a la que amo en mi vida, a diferencia tuya?— Ella quedó confundida ante la pregunta y revelación.

— Porque yo no estoy hecho polvo.— Sonrió con petulancia, y le dijo.— Soy todo un galán, ahí quién no se fije.— Mikasa lo miró divertida ante el cambio de actitud. Ante su sorpresa, Jean le extendió la mano para que se pusiera de pie. Ella la agarró, y de un jalón, Jean se la acercó para él.— Me importas mucho, Mikasa.— le confesó a la cara. Y dirigió sus orbes a los labios de ella. Pero luego, al notar que perdería el control, soltó su agarré; y finalmente se desapareció por la misma esquina.

Mikasa sin querer, tocó sus labios que por poco Jean besaba. Y por primera vez, se sintió egoísta. Descubrió que tal vez esa persona que amaba Jean, era ella. Ante tal verdad una fuerte oleada de mortificación la sofocó. Jean pasaba por lo mismo que ella pasaba por Eren, pero a diferencia de ella, él no estaba hecho polvo.

* * *

 **Notas la autora que cada rato publica:**

Este fic está dedicado a _**Isabel Cordy, Silvia**_. Espero que te guste :).

Y la antología no estaría aquí, ocupando espacio, si no fuera por _**Bri.**_

Ah! les cuento que una de las parejas que más quiero es el JeanxMikasa. Sé que ellos no estarán juntos...Pero, yo espero apoyarlos alguito en los siguientes capítulos. Estoy muy animada con esta antología. Mi OTP es HanjixLevi, pero me aguanto y termino con las demás parejas y vuelvo con uno de ellos luego.

Gracias por el apoyo :)


	5. Jaque mate (ReinerxHistoriaxYmir)

**Disclaimer** : Shingeki no kyojin es de Hajime Isayama.

* * *

 **Personajes:** Reiner, Historia e Ymir

* * *

 **ஐஐஐஐஐஐஐ** **ஐஐஐஐஐஐஐ** **ஐஐஐஐஐஐஐ** **ஐஐஐஐஐஐஐ** **ஐஐஐஐஐஐஐ** **ஐ**

.

.

.

* * *

 **Soldados y guerreros**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **ஐஐஐஐஐஐஐ** **ஐஐஐஐஐஐஐ** **ஐஐஐஐஐஐஐ** **ஐஐஐஐஐஐஐ** **ஐஐஐஐஐஐஐ** **ஐ**

 **Jaque mate**

 **1.-**

Por primera vez —y, se juró, última—, Reiner fue castigado por el instructor Shadis. Todo había sido culpa de Ymir. _¡Ella debería estar en su lugar limpiando los baños!_ Era el peor castigo limpiarlo con un cepillo de dientes, ¡nunca terminaría! _¡Pero le haría pagar!_

— ¡Pts!

 _¡Y se vengaría con lo que más le doliera a la bruja esa!_

— ¡Pts, Reiner-san!

Cuando escuchó su nombre, pronunciado por ser más noble del universo, se apresuró a su encuentro. Ahí estaba ella, bella, con todo un kit de limpieza. Los ojos de Reiner se iluminaron por un momento, mientras en su cabeza pasaban imágenes de ella con un vestido de novia. Inmediatamente mantuvo su porte masculino ante la hermosa Christa.

—Christa, ¿qué haces tú aquí?

—Reiner-san, a pesar de ser tan fuerte, nunca terminaría con un cepillo. Y yo, eh…

Paró de hablar, y el kiteh resbaló de sus delicadas manos cuando Reiner se tumbó contra su cuerpecito para darle un fuerte abrazo. El rubio, al levantar la vista y al verla, se ruborizó por su atrevimiento. Inmediatamente se puso derecho, y con toda su masculinidad le pidió disculpas. Christa no le dio tanta importancia, y lo disculpó.

Reiner le agradeció su acto para ayudarlo con la limpieza, pero lo rechazó por la seguridad de ella, porque no permitiría que terminara como él.

— ¿Pero no hay nada qué pueda hacer por ti, Reiner-san?— le preguntó preocupada, cuando Reiner continuó limpiando con el cepillo de dientes.

Reiner levantó la vista para mirar los hermosos ojos compasivos y solidarios de Christa.

 _¡Mi diosa!_

—No— le respondió serio, y continuó cepillando. Christa se quedó parada mientras lo observaba, apenada.

De pronto, una idea maravillosa pasó por la mente del soldado. Antes que Christa volviera en sus pasos, la detuvo.

—Ay algo — le dijo. Pero evidente, carraspeó para continuar—: Christa, tú puedes ayudarme.

* * *

(...)

* * *

 **2.-**

Al día siguiente, Ymir entró al comedor junto a Christa —como siempre—, y como siempre se sentaron juntas.

Y como Ymir conocía a Christa como la cantidad de pecas que tenía, la notó muy extraña desde el alba, y a pesar que le cuestionaba si algo la inquietaba, ella se negaba.

 **3.-**

Christa no entendía por qué Reiner le había pedido aquel favor tan singular. Pero como ella había aceptado ayudarlo, no se permitiría retractarse. Cuando lo vio entrar junto a Berthold, no evitó atragantarse, con una miga de pan, por la pequeña impresión. Ymir, preocupada –en seguida-, la ayudó a calmar su ataque. Pero ni bien la tos de Christa cesó, Reiner se sentó al costado de la última, ante el desconcierto de Ymir.

— ¿Eh?

Y ante el desconcierto de Ymir, Reiner pasó su fuerte brazo por Christa y la jaló hacia él. Y Christa se dejó.

— ¿Eeeeh? ¡Oye, idiota!

Reiner, divertido ante la situación, se dirigió a Christa para prender todo de una vez por todas.

— ¿No le dijiste, Christa?— la aludida lo miró con nerviosismo, ante la mirada llena de fuego de Ymir, y se arrepintió de haber aceptado a ayudar a Reiner, con lo que sea que quería hacer.

—Yo, eh…

—¡¿Decirme, qué?!— bramó Ymir, furiosa. Y si no fuera que el comedor era un bullicio total, todos se hubieran enterado del pequeño drama.

—Dile— le ordenó, con su voz ronca a la pequeña rompecorazones.

—Yo...— se atrevió mirar a su querida Ymir, pero al ver la mirada de asesina serial que tenía, todo el cuerpo le empezó a temblar.

—Dile— volvió a repetir Reiner.

— Yo...— cerró los ojos con fuerza para darse valor, y gritó —: ¡estoy saliendo con Reiner-san!

Y silencio.

Una carcajada proveniente de Ymir lo rompió a los segundos, que le hizo abrir los ojos a Christa, y mirarla extrañada. Reiner se quedó paralizado ante la reacción —que no esperaba— de Ymir.

— ¡Serás idiota, Reiner!— se limpió una lagrimita de risa—. ¡No caigo en tus estupideces!

Los labios de Reiner se curvaron de la frustración. Christa se sintió excluida porque no comprendía nada.

— ¡Sé qué estás enojado de haber tomado mi castigo ayer, y por eso planeaste todo esto con Christa!— y dirigió su mirada asesina a su querida—. ¡Traidora! Pero no importa.

Ymir paró de reír, y le dedicó una mirada satisfecha.

Para su sorpresa de la pecosa: Reiner sonrió de lado, y raudo, se acercó a Christa y le robó un beso. La rubiecita, se quedó paralizada.

— Jaque mate—le dijo al levantarse de la mesa. Ymir se quedó quieta por varios minutos.

—Ymir...— Christa le comenzó a hablar luego de salir del shock. Y para su sorpresa, Ymir se desmayó—. ¡Ymir!

* * *

 **ஐஐஐஐஐஐஐ** **ஐஐஐஐஐஐஐ** **ஐஐஐஐஐஐஐ** **ஐஐஐஐஐஐஐ** **ஐஐஐஐஐஐஐ** **ஐ**

 **Notas de autora:**

 **Anna,** te dedico este capítulo. Espero que te guste. Gracias por todo :´)

 **Bri,** gracias por permitir que estas historias se publiquen. Te quiero mucho.

Ya sé que **Macky** no pasará por aquí, pero ella es mi _beta_ ¡siempre estoy agradecida con ella! La quiero.

Gracias por su apoyo a todos los que leen y comentan esta antología :)

Ya sé que _Christa_ es en realidad _Historia,_ pero en la etapa que escribo, ella aún está bajo el nombre de _Christa,_ ¡espero que no hayan malentendidos!

Ymir seguro se ilusionó con darle el primer beso a su querida Christa, pero parece que alguien se le adelantó xD. No me gusta el Yuri, pero Ymir es un amor xD y bueno, es divertido molestarla ¡ al menos en un fic! Y adoro a Reiner, lo empecé amar, y mirar con otros ojos, poco a poco. Espero que encuentre la felicidad...¡Y hace linda pareja con Historia!


	6. Engaño (ArminxAnnie)

**_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_**

 ** _Disclaimer_** Shingeki no Kyojin es de la llama, digo de _Hajime Isayama_.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 _Esta antología es una recopilación de diferentes relatos, de diferentes extensiones y de diferentes etapas de la historia original. No hay orden._

* * *

 **Personajes: _ArminxAnnie_**

* * *

 ** _Summary:_**

El arte de agradar es el arte de engañar. Al final es placer sumergirse en un hermoso engaño. Donde las sonrisas, aunque falsas, se sienten verdaderas.

* * *

 ** _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_**

 **Soldados y guerreros**

 ** _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_**

—

—

 **Engaño**

—

—

 **I.**

 _¿Qué significa ser buena persona?_

Todos deseamos ser buenas personas. Incluso las personas que son etiquetadas de perversos desean serlo. Aunque no se sabe cuál es el verdadero significado de una buena persona. Nunca se puede ser buena persona para todos. Para tus seres queridos eres la mejor persona del mundo, y para los demás tal vez seas una escoria. Nunca se es bueno para todos. Siempre existe alguien que te considere malo. Pero lo que en realidad importa es ser buena con los que quieres. Egoísta-mente, es lo que en verdad se desea. No quieres ser buena persona con alguien a quien odias, tal vez llegues al respeto con esa persona, pero jamás darás todo tu esfuerzo para ser considerado buena persona por aquel.

 _«Annie, debes odiar a todos.»_

Si alguien te pide que odies a todos, y te lo vuelve a repetir. Tal vez es fácil pensar a todo el mundo como la peor bazofia. Pero llegado el momento de conocer a esa "bazofia", no podrás evitar tomar cariño por alguien. No podrás evitar querer a alguien. No podrás evitar sentir otros sentimientos a parte del odio a los demás. Sentirás: amor, cariño, pasión. Y todo sentimiento que te hace humano.

Ella también era un ser humano. Y como cualquier ser humano, aquellos sentimientos se hicieron presentes. Aquellos sentimientos hicieron que fracasara en aquella misión. Misión que tenía años preparándose; no solo físicamente, también, psíquica-mente.

 _«Eres guerrera. Debes limpiar el pecado de tu sangre.»_

 _«Aquellos de los muros son bazofia. Son culpables. No merecen compasión.»_

 _¿No merecen lástima?_

 _¿No merecen que ella los quiera?_

 _¿ni a él?_

 **II.**

—Y tú, Annie, ¿a qué cuerpo te unirás?— le preguntó Connie, quitándola de aquella laguna de pensamientos, donde estaba sumergida hasta ese momento.

Todos los cadetes estaban reunidos por sospechosos de haber asesinado a dos titanes, aquellos bastante valiosos para el avance de la humanidad.

Ella dirigió su mirada cansina y le respondió sin ni siquiera pensarlo:

—A la policía Militar. — Miró a Armin, y con preocupación que no expresó ni por un segundo en su mirada, le preguntó lo mismo al rubio— Armin, ¿tú que piensas hacer?

—Yo creo, que si sabes porqué morir, hay momentos en que se debe dar la vida. Y no es que quiera morirme…

— has decidido. —le respondió con un poco de resignación en su voz.

—Sí. Llevo mucho tiempo pensando en esta decisión. — le confirmó con miedo en su mirada por un segundo. Luego la reemplazó por una llena de coraje y valentía.

—Eres débil, y pese a eso tienes muchas agallas. — le dijo Annie. En realidad era lo que pensaba.

—Ah, muchas gracias. — le agradeció algo sonrojado. Y luego soltó por segunda vez aquella frase que acabaría con ella en un futuro. Frase que sería sinónimo de su derrota —Annie, en el fondo _tú eres una buena persona._

—Ah...

—Tengo la sensación que no quieres que nos unamos al cuerpo de exploración, —comentó. —¿Hay algún motivo que te una a la policía militar?

—No lo sé... Lo que siento, es que tan solo quiero sobrevivir. — Le respondió solo la pregunta.

Armin por un segundo esbozó una diminuta sonrisa.

 **III.**

Un día antes

Había terminado con su parte de limpieza de campo de batalla. Estaba exhausta; no solo físicamente, también de manera psicológica. Los recuerdos de haber asesinado a Marco golpeaban su mente una y otra vez. Se preguntó, por unos segundos, si estaba preparada para cargar más culpas. Se preguntó si podía soportarlo.

Un pequeño llanto llamó su atención. Al reconocer la agudeza del llanto, imaginó que era la de una niña. Le pareció extraño que en el lugar hubiera alguien, así que corrió a su encuentro.

Cuando dobló una de las esquinas, para dar con la pequeña, se encontró con Armin de cuclillas, para igualar el tamaño de la pequeña, y estaba hablando en voz baja con ella. Al final, sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Annie, se paró y jaló de la niña.

—Armin. — pronunció su nombre para parar los pasos del rubio,y se acercó a espaldas de él.

— ¿Annie?— se sorprendió con la presencia de la mujer. Y luego le sonrió a ella y a la pequeña. —Esta niña se escapó, ni idea cómo. Pero llego aquí, diciendo que por esta zona están sus abuelos. — le explicó. Annie se agachó para ponerse a la altura de la niña, como minutos antes lo hacía Armin, y le dijo:

—Lo siento tanto. Prometo que te haremos saber sobre tus abuelos. — le dijo inexpresiva.

—Gracias, Annie. — agradeció Armin,

— ¿Por qué?

—Por ser amable. ¿Me acompañas a entregarla?— le preguntó el rubio.

—Ya.

Luego de entregar la niña. Armin le invitó a caminar con él. Por una extraña razón, Annie sintió tranquilidad por primera vez en todos esos días de limpieza de campo de batalla. Armin la llevó a una colina, donde se encontraba un árbol, que él siempre visitaba para leer algún libro. Recogió dos frutas del árbol, y le entregó una a Annie. Luego se sentaron bajo la sombra que aquel ser vivo les brindaba.

—Armin. — Annie que miraba el horizonte junto a Armin rompió aquel silencio disfrutable para acabar con aquella duda.

— ¿En verdad crees que soy una buena persona?

Armin se sorprendió por la repentina pregunta.

—Para mí lo eres, ¿tú no te sientes una buena persona?

Annie no respondió a la pregunta. Pero para sus adentros la respuesta le quemó. Miró de soslayo a Armin, que ya no dirigía su mirada a ella. En verdad era el tipo más adorable de todos ¡y le enojaba eso!

 _¿Por qué él la consideraba buena?, ¿Por qué, él, siendo la persona con la mejor moral, veía bondad en el corazón de ella?_

Su mirada se ensombreció. Sabía que quedaba poco tiempo para que ella cumpliera con su deber, para lo que había llegado a aquel lugar. Pero, quería confiar algo importante en Armin, quería confiar sus sentimientos, los últimos atisbos de sentimientos. Sin más, sus labios se chocaron con los de Armin. El aludido abrió sus ojos, verdaderamente impactado ante el acto de Annie. ¿Era, acaso, un sueño? No supo cómo responderle aquel beso, pero no necesitó instrucción. Annie le enseñaba. Y él, como acto reflejo, le seguía aquella danza.

—A—Annie...

Trató de separarse de ella, pero ella apretó más contra sus labios haciéndole doler. Luego de —no sabe cuánto tiempo— Annie y Armin por fin respiraron. Annie, ruborizada y los ojos húmedos. Y Armin solo estaba confundido por todo, pero también sentía que su corazón golpeaba su pecho sin compasión. Sentía que quería —de nuevo— que Annie lo besara.

—Armin...promete que guardarás este secreto. — le dijo ella, con la faz inmutable, y aún con los ojos acuosos.

Le estaba mostrando lo último de humana que le quedaba. Le estaba mostrando su lado sensible. Necesitaba que quedara con él. Solo con él. Con él quedara lo valioso de ella.

—C-Claro.— tartamudeó por un momento.

—Pase lo que pase, no debes contar lo que pasó este día. conmigo. — le suplicó con los ojos. Pero todo el resto de su mirada seguía inmutable.

—Annie, confía en mí. — le dijo muy convencido. De él no saldría nada que pudiera malograr la reputación de Annie. Porque seguro que era eso. Seguro Annie no quería que nadie supiera que había besado al pequeño y temeroso Armin. Él no pensaba ponerla en ridículo.

—Porque quiero que esto quede entre nosotros. Como nuestro— le dijo de repente, echando abajo todas sus suposiciones. Y no encontrando más, que le explicaran lo que sucedía.

—¿Qué?

—Soy una estúpida, pensarás. — dijo de pronto. Y abrazó sus rodillas, para hundirse en ellas...—Lo siento, Armin...Te estoy obligando a esto, ¿verdad?

 _"No, no. No lo haces"_

Pero no salió nada de los labios del chico, que respondieran a la duda de Annie. Temeroso, como si estaría cometiendo un pecado, agarró la mano de ella. Ella levantó la mirada y mostró su rostro mojado en lágrimas. El tembló, y beso su mano.

—Te quiero, Annie.

Congeló su beso, con los ojos cerrados. Y se sintió pervertido hasta de tocar a Annie. No quería levantar su vista. Esperaba paciente, que Annie retirara su mano; que le dijera algo: un insulto o una burla.

De un momento a otro, quedó tumbado bajo ella, en el pasto; bajo el árbol. Annie lo contempló con detenimiento. Con dudas en sus ojos; pero sus labios, más atrevidos, de nuevo se encontraron con los de Armin. Pronto es Armin quien la besa, quien empieza a quitarse la ropa sin apenas esperar a que ella lo desnude. Luego siente culpa, duda en continuar, pero ella continua, lo termina de desnudar. Caen al suelo, sin importarle la incomodad del frio pasto. Se acarician.

Sus Caderas se mueven encima de él. Ella más que nada, que él. Porque él no se sentía digno de lo que le ocurría en ese momento con Annie, ¡sentía que era un maravillo sueño! Del cual no quería despertar.

Se unen entre suspiros. Él temía en hacerle daño; y ella, más sensual, le hacía saber que no había nada que temer. Y se movía con fuerza dentro de él. Armin no podía seguir el ritmo de Annie, pero ella lo ayudaba.

 _Armin, pase lo que pase. Nunca te arrepientas de haber hecho el amor conmigo. Por favor_

 **IV.**

Exhaustos, cubiertos por las prendas, solo por encima, El lugar estaba en silencio, inmóvil bajo el cielo estrellado. Habían pasado bastante tiempo juntos. Seguro para ese entonces los buscaban, pero no querían moverse de ese lugar.

—¡Annie!.— exclamó de pronto Armin, preocupado, empezando a vestirse de manera rápida. — Es muy tarde , ¡qué hicimos!

— ¿A caso, te arrepientes?— le preguntó ofendida, Annie. Con una mirada que congeló a Armin.

— ¡Sí, digo no! Es decir, para este momento, nos estarán buscando. Imagínate.

—No me importa.

—Annie...— puso cara de niño que temía por ser castigado. Annie, enternecida, se comenzó a vestir.

—Vamos, Armin.

 _Al día siguiente._

Armin reconocía el equipo de Marco más que el suyo, incluso. Y lo que veía lo paralizó, le clavó una estaca directo al corazón. Annie mostraba el equipo tridimensional de Marco. No había duda, ¿Dónde estaba el de ella?, y la pregunta más importante: ¿por qué, ella, tenía el equipo de Marco, su compañero fallecido, al cual, encontraron su cadáver sin su equipo?

 _Debe ser un error. Es lo más probable. Me estoy volviendo loco._

—Siguiente. — la voz del policía, lo interrumpió en sus cavilaciones. Miró a Annie de soslayo, quien se retiraba. Trató de encontrar la respuesta en los ojos de ella, pero nada. Ella le había cerrado de nuevo la puerta.

—¡Nombre!— gritó, esta vez, el policía.

 **V.**

A penas entró al grupo de exploración. Y no pasaron menos de un mes, para que saliera a su primera exploración fuera de los muros. Sentía los nervios normales, pero más una punzada molesta, que atacaba a momentos su corazón. Lo relacionó con miedo. Pero tener un vacío en su estómago era sinónimo de miedo. Esa punzada era otro motivo, del cual –extrañamente- no quería ni tener idea.

 **VI.**

Vio como soldados reconocidos caían uno tras otro ante el poder de esa Titán. Trató de escapar, pero para su mala suerte el caballo tropezó, haciéndole caer. Era su fin, ¡en su primera expedición, era su fin! ¡Era un inútil!

La Titán mujer se le acercó, y levantó su capucha. El quedó impactado ante aquel acto. Y miró los ojos de la Titán.

No puede ser.

Y lo dejó con vida. Pasó de él.

 **VII**

Sí. Tenía la respuesta, pero se quedó callado cuando Hanji le preguntó.

—Yo, creo que es Annie. — dijo en un susurro, en contra de su voluntad. Eren quedó incrédulo y comenzó a reclamar. Mikasa odió más a Annie. Y Armin sintió sus piernas temblar y quería llorar. Hanji y los demás le pidieron sus argumentos. Mientras más los daba, sentía que se quebraría en cualquier momento.

 **VIII**

Era su turno, la llamo, con notable temblor en su voz:

— ¡A-Annie!

El mundo se le vino abajo cuando la aludida viró hacia él.

—A-ahora eres de la policía militar, ¿verdad?

Annie notó extraño a Armin. Tenía puesto su capa. Y tenía una mirada de que estaba a punto de llorar o asustado. No entendía

—Armin…

El aludido tragó saliva.

— ¿Qué haces vestido así?— le preguntó

Él tomando valor ante la frialdad de Annie, levantó su capa y le mostró su equipo de maniobras tridimensionales. Y tratando de calmar su voz, le explicó:

—Voy de voceador. Llevo mi equipo de maniobras escondido en la capa— y le mostró su equipo. — ¿ves?

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó con voz gélida.

—Annie…necesito que me eches una mano para ayudar a Eren a escapar.

Annie desconfiada, inmediatamente le preguntó:

— ¿Escapar a dónde? ¿Dónde irán dentro de los muros, después de oponerse a la monarquía?

Armin que tenía preparado todo, le respondió:

—Nos esconderemos durante un tiempo…No tenemos intención de enfrentarnos a la corona. Se considerará una rebelión de una parte del cuerpo de exploración…Solo necesitamos tiempo para recoger pruebas que puedas cambiar el resultado del consejo de guerra…Podemos hacerlo.

— ¿Cambiar el resultado? —Preguntó con voz interesada— ¿existe algo así de conveniente?, ¿qué pruebas? — Armin para esto, se sintió menos confiado en sus palabras. No tenía más argumentos.

—N-No pu-puedo decirlo…

Annie suspiró.

—Lo siento. Pero así no puedo ayudarte. Buena suerte con lo que sea que se propongan. — Y se devolvió en sus pasos.

— ¡Annie!— gritó Armin, para hacerla parar. —Por favor… ¡Annie, matarán a Eren! Personas que no tienen idea de nada conducirán a la humanidad a la extinción sin tan si quiera darse cuenta ¡Porque solamente piensan en su beneficio personal! — bajó su vista decaído. —Sé que no basta para convencerte…Pero aún así…guiados hasta este punto, tenemos que jugárnosla. Haremos lo que sea para evitarte problemas…— levantó su vista, poseído por su oratoria. — pero si queremos atravesar la seguridad del muro Sina, necesitamos a alguien dentro de la policía militar. N-no tenemos elección…

—Dime Armin, ¿de verdad te parezco buena persona? —le preguntó, mirándola de espaldas. Armin bajó de nuevo su vista

—¿Buena persona? Bueno…la verdad, ese término a mí no me gusta…Soy de la opinión, de q-que… hasta cierto punto, buena persona significa alguien que es bueno para ti. Y en ese sentido, no creo que haya alguien que sea bueno… a los ojos de todo el mundo. Pero sé que si no nos ayudas…— y alzó su mirada, sintiéndose la peor persona entre los dos, su voz se quebró—Entonces para mí serás…una mala persona. — Annie volteó, en reacción a la última frase.

—Muy bien. —dijo Annie.

Armin se sintió peor. Y Annie, a escondidas de su vista, se puso el anillo que le ayudaría a convertirse en titán si pasara algo.

—Cuenten conmigo

 _No. No lo creo_

 _Porque quiero ser alguien bueno a tus ojos, Armin. Si tú sigues viendo bondad en mí, yo estoy tranquila._

Se reunieron junto a Mikasa y Eren, en poco tiempo. Un carruaje, donde estaba Jean disfrazado de Eren, y ellos caminaron a su atrás, mientras fingían en el plan para sacar a Eren fuera de las murallas. Todo convincente para ojos de Annie. O eso creían. Hasta que ella notó que empezaron a ya no cruzarse con nadie. Y la última gota que derramó el vaso fue cuando querían llevarla bajo tierra, una ciudad subterránea.

—No, no voy a ir por ahí. Me da miedo. Si no vamos por la superficie, no los ayudaré.

Eren comenzó a gritarle, desesperado de la verdad que se avecinaba en ser revelada.

—Maldita sea. Estoy dolida ¿En qué momento, has empezado a mirarme de esa manera… Armin? — se dirigió a Armin. El aludido, le miraba con los ojos llenos de desesperación, desorbitados y tristeza. La mano, que tenía la pistola de bengala –que debería usar en emergencia como esa-, le temblaba.

—Annie… ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué tenías el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales de Marco? — Annie dejó de mirarlo, y esquivó la mirada.

—Reconozco hasta las mínimas señales de su equipo…porque lo reparamos juntos. Así es como lo supe. —confesó

—Ya veo…bueno. Lo encontré por ahí. —le respondió como si fuera obvio.

Y Armin sintió miedo ante las gélidas palabras de la rubia. Y para su decepción propia: no le creyó nada.

—Entonces… ¿Fuiste tú la que mató a los dos titanes…q-que capturamos con vida? —preguntó más desesperado.

—Quién sabe. Pero si ya te diste cuenta hace un mes, ¿cómo es que no actuaste, entonces?

— ¡Porque me negaba a creerlo! — le gritó desesperado. — Tenía la esperanza de que fuera alguna clase de malentendido, pero…— y se quebró su voz — por culpa de eso... —y recordó el peso de las pérdidas humanas— ¿Y tú por qué no me mataste fuera de los muros? Si lo hubieras hecho, esto jamás hubiera ocurrido.

El viento arrastró con él a hojas secas, anunciando lo que se venía. Moviendo en una danza los suaves cabellos de Annie.

—Sí. Yo también lo creo…Jamás pensé, que podías arrinconarme de esta manera…— sus ojos llenos de melancolía, se convirtieron en resentimiento— ¿por qué… no te maté?

Eren saltó a justificar a Annie, culparla de locuras y nada más. Ordenándo que bajara. Armin también gritó.

— ¡Vamos a hablarlo, Annie. Seguro que si lo hablamos podemos…!— pero Mikasa lo interrumpió para sacar sus cuchillas y lanzarse al ataque.

Annie explotó en un dulce y maquiavélico ataque de risas, que hasta tiñó sus mejillas de rojo adelfa. Luego de calmarse, clavó sus ojos en Armin

—Armin, estoy contenta que antes… me consideraras buena persona. Has ganado tu apuesta…pero…— Y una mirada llena de odio apareció en su rostro; y antes de convertirse en titán gritó: — ¡aquí y ahora mismo es donde comienza la mía!

 _Annie, no estoy arrepentido de haber hecho el amor contigo_

 _He perdido, he perdido porque he amado a una persona. No he cumplido con mi promesa de odiar a todos. Amé a la única persona que pensó que yo valía la pena._

 _Al final yo no quería ser buena persona, solo me importaba con serlo para Armin. Si Armin creía en mí. Lo demás no me importaba. Nada importa ahora._

 _Al final ambos nos engañamos._

* * *

 ** _Notas de autora:_**

¡Es mi segundo lemon! Pero este lo he publicado. Espero que no haya quedado feo.

Este fic está dedicado a _Bri,_ porque esta antología no existiría si ella no me animaría. Y a _Schala,_ porque quiere a Armin, ¿quién no puede quererlo?, ¡es lo más precioso del mundo mundial!

Y hago mención especial a _Anna_ , ¡linda, por ti continua esta antología! Por tus hermosos reviews llenos de cariño :) Gracias por permitirme conocerte.

Las escenas que escribí, a excepción de la niña y el árbol, salieron en la serie. Mi parte favorita de la primera temporada, es desde que Armin acorrala a Annie. Annie lo sigue con cautela, pero solo porque él la considera buena persona.

Sé que muchos shippean a ErenxAnnie. Yo también lo hago, ¿pero saben como veo todo este cuadrado amoroso? Sí, es un cuadrado. Lo veo así: Berthold ama a Annie, Annie ama a Armin, Eren ama a Annie y Armin ama a Annie. xD Pero son cosas mías. Estoy segura que más de uno no estará de acuerdo. Pero me gusta pensarlo así. Como mucho piensan otras parejas, yo lo hago así. Así lo disfruto.

Annie tuvo cuatro veces la oportunidad de acabar con Armin: fuera de muralla(2 veces), en las escaleras y cuando él mismo le dice: ¡es tú oportunidad de matarme! Cuando hace de señuelo, hasta que Eren pueda transformarse. Y eso hace que Annie se distraiga. ¡Esa es mi razón! Creerme que me vi los capítulos donde sale lo que cuento, y decidí comentarlo porque YOLO xD.

Igual haré más.

¡Gracias por leerme!


	7. Colores (ArminxMikasaxEren)

**Disclaimer** : Hajime, la llama, es dueño de esta maravilla.

* * *

 **ஐஐஐஐஐஐஐ** **ஐஐஐஐஐஐஐ** **ஐஐஐஐஐஐ**

.

.

* * *

 **Soldados y guerreros**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **Tres colores**

* * *

 **Verde**

— ¿Qué pasaría si ella ya no está con nosotros, Eren?— pregunta en el cabellos oro.

—Cállate, dices cosas sin sentido.

— ¿Sin sentido? No es algo no posible—, y dirige su mirada al cielo. En ese instante ni la luz del sol le impide soñar con la belleza de la suave danza de las nubes. Sus cabellos rubios se tornan dorados.

—Moriría. — le confiesa el de cabellera azabache, de repente.

El de cabellos dorados escucha la confesión, y su corazón se acelera. Asiente que él también moriría.

Eren suelta un bufido, y se tapa el rostro.

—Pero siendo sincero...hay más posibilidad de que uno de nosotros muriera, que ella...— dice.

—Preferiría eso.

—Yo también.

Armin suelta una risita cómplice, abre sus labios para comentar:

—Si ella te escuchara decir eso, sería feliz.

Eren enarca una ceja, mostrando su confusión.

—Pero ella lo sabe.

—Tal vez debes decirlo. Porque créeme, no lo sabe. — Eren no entiende, pero las palabras, que salen a continuación, de los labios de Armin, aceleran su corazón — Mikasa me gusta— confiesa Armin, con su mirada aún en las nubes. Algo en el pecho de Eren se remueve. La incomodidad de antes, se vuelve en molestia. Está molesto con Armin, pero no quiere estarlo.

No puede molestarse con Armin, es pecado hacerlo.

—No sabes lo que dices. — afirma el azabache. Armin lo mira sorprendido y dolido.

— ¿Cómo estás seguro que no lo sé?, ¿a ti te gusta ella?

—Es mi hermana. — responde a la pregunta con una mentira. Una que ni él sabe.

—No de sangre.

—Es mi familia.

— ¿lo es?

—No debe gustarme.

—¿pero a mí sí?

—No.

* * *

 **Negro**

 **2.—**

La infantil voz del niño de cabellera ébano se alza entre el bullicio de un día cualquiera, dentro de los muros, a un niño —por ahora— cualquiera.

— **¡** Hey, Armin! — lo llama desde lo lejos. Pero el de caballera dorada, solo escucha el imaginario sonido del mar, en el dibujo de aquel libro que no soltaba ni al soñar. **—** ¡Armin!

Solo hasta que Eren se pone a su delante, es cuando levanta la vista, y clava sus ojos celestes en los verdes —también claros—.

—Eren, ¿qué pasa? **—** pregunta al verlo muy agitado, y con una nuevo misterio en su mirada.

—¡Mikasa, ven! **—** brama el hijo de Grisha, con su voz dirigida hacia atrás, pronunciando un nombre no conocido por Arlert.

— **¿** Mikasa **?—** cuestiona confundido. Y como si preguntar aquel nombre fuera magia, una niña sale desde la nada. Con la mirada gacha, haciendo que su cabellera negra cayera en desorden delante de su rostro, ocultándolo; las manos escondidas; el vestido arrugado.

—Mikasa, ven— vuelve a decir el mejor amigo del de cabello dorado. La niña —obediente— apresura sus lentos pasos, para acercarse a la espalda de —ahora su hermano—. Eren. Basto él, poniendo una mano en el hombro de la niña, se dirige a su mejor amigo, presentándola.

—Ella se llama Mikasa. Ha perdido a sus padres. Desde ahora vivirá conmigo.

Armin recibe sin anestesia la crueldad del mundo. Y un sentimiento glacial lo cubre.

Por fin la niña levanta la mirada. Sus ojos más brunos y tristemente vacios, se encuentran con los celestes —llenos de vida—.

Tarda unos segundos para encontrar la voz.

—Hola. —es lo único que dice, y se acurruca más en su vestido. Como si sintiera frio, a pesar de los fuertes rayos de sol.

—Hola. — responde Armin. Esboza una sonrisa tierna y reconfortante.

Ella lo mira inquisitiva. Armin se pierde en aquellos ojos —muy negros—. Se pierde en esa oscuridad.

En la profundidad.

El negro y el celeste se calman, el verde los une.

La niña se aferra a su —ahora hermano— y Armin se rinde desde aquel día.

* * *

 **Celeste**

 **3** **.—**

Abre las ventanas a la luz, sus ojos antes cerrados, se acostumbran de inmediato. Siente sus mejillas arder, las toca, y el dolor aumenta. Ahora lo recuerda: el ataque, los traidores, secuestraron a Eren.

Evita pasar una mano por su rostro: el prurito por las quemaduras le vuelve loco. Mira a su alrededor, y solo ve el sinónimo a derrota.

Buscan sus ojos celestes lo negro, y lo encuentra, lo negro está ahí: sus cabellos negros, danzando con el viento; sus ojos negros, ocultos por los párpados. Pronuncia el nombre de ella en un susurro de preocupación, y se levanta para llegar donde está.

Suave, verifica el estado de su mejor amiga. Suave la despoja de su bufanda, y de su chaqueta.

La mira, se maravilla con su belleza. La ama. No la ama de manera romántica, o eso es lo que cree. Toca los suaves cabellos negros, los acomoda detrás de las orejas de la chica —no niña—. Se acerca hasta tocar sus labios, con los rojo adelfa de ella.

Se guarda aquel secreto.

El sol quema sus mejillas. Siente soledad.

El grupo está incompleto.

Son verde, negro y celeste.

Tres colores.

No dos.

No uno.

* * *

 **Fin**

* * *

 **ஐஐஐஐஐஐஐ** **ஐஐஐஐஐஐஐ** **ஐஐஐஐ**

 **Notas de autora:**

No pensaba volver un tiempo xD. Esto es vicio, okya.

Tengo el principio de este one shot hace mucho. Le mostré el resumen a Bri :). Personita muy especial, por la que esta antología fue publicada

Ahora fue Griss la que me dio el empujón a continuarlo. Y aquí está :) Griss, mi reina, es tuyo: sandwich xD.

Anna, la que me anima siempre. Mi bendición como fickter.

Gracias a Pame por leerme una parte T_T Y enseñarme de poliamor :)

Gracias por leerme, a esas personas que me dejan sus huellitas. A la reseña en yo:fictioner T_T ¡todo!

Tengo un problema con ellos tres. Yo amo al Aruani (una de mis OTPs), me gusta el EreMika; pero tengo una _debilidad_ con ellos tres: juntos.

Perdonen si molesto a alguien, pero esta es mi antología, donde me puedo liberar. Pero a pesar de ello, tomo precauciones de poner las parejas en los títulos. Así solo el que quiera, lee lo que desee.

Millones de gracias por pasar :´) por leer


	8. Consuelo y un amigo (ReinerxHistoria)

**Disclaimer** : Hajime isayama me vendió su historia :D

* * *

 **ஐஐஐஐஐஐஐ** **ஐஐஐஐஐஐ**

 _ **Dedicado a Griss, Bri y Anna 3**_

 **ஐஐஐஐஐஐஐ** **ஐஐஐஐஐஐ**

 **.**

* * *

 **Soldados y guerreros**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **Consuelo y un amigo**

* * *

 **1.-**

Zeke pidió la presencia de todos los guerreros en reunión. No les informaron de qué tema tratarían; por esa razón, todos estaban ávidos de información.

Todos esperaban a que Zeke entrara por la puerta y dijera lo que tenía que decir. El silencio era fantasmal, que hasta lo nimios sonidos se colaban.

En pocos minutos, Zeke hizo acto de presencia, e inmediato –como si tendría los minutos contados— repartió las fotos que tenía en manos hasta ese momento.

Al recibir Reiner su hoja, y vislumbrar lo que había en ella, sintió que el alma se escapó de su cuerpo para nunca volver.

—Bien—habló Zeke, llamando la atención de los presentes. Levantando su voz con liderazgo innato. — Como ven, les acabo de pasar unas fotos, donde se muestra una chica, que tal vez nunca han visto en su vida. Reiner sintió su garganta seca y su alma aún no regresaba. Pero, obediente, mantuvo la mirada en su jefe. La voz de Zeke se volvió a levantar. — Su misión es simple: vean las fotos, y busquen a esa chica. Pero— hizo una pausa, y bajó ligeramente la voz. Sacó unos extraños aparatos, que puso encima de la gran mesa— necesito que sea en secreto. Solo ustedes saben de este incidente. Cuando la encuentren, traten lo posible de atraparla con estas cosas. No quiero escándalos.

Pieck que estaba en posición gatuna en un sofá, alzo su voz:

—Pero, ¿qué hacemos si sale de nuestro control?— preguntó.

La respuesta de Zeke fue obvia.

—Estaremos perdidos. — dijo, y le pasó una de las cosas que estaban encima de la mesa.

La respuesta no convenció a la mujer, y tomó lo que le extendía el jefe.

— ¿Por qué Mare no sabe de esto?— preguntó Colt receloso.

—Porque los haríamos preocupar de más. — Suspiró agotado. Puso las manos bajo el puente de su nariz, como si estuviera a punto de rezar, pero en realidad estaba pensando — Esa chica se veía sospechosa, algunos que la vieron, dijeron que de pronto desapareció de los ojos de quién la veía, como si volara — hizo énfasis en la última palabra a la vez que dirigió sus ojos como estacas en los de Reiner. Y sin retirar la mirada, continuó — presiento que es de la Isla Paradis, ¿tú qué crees, Reiner?

Reiner tragó saliva, y sintió que la corbata le apretaba el cuello, la aflojó.

—Tal vez.

Ante lo revelado, todos abrieron sus ojos escandalosamente. Reiner, no aguantaba los golpes de recuerdos, que venían a su mente al verla plasmada en aquella foto. Estaba trastornado ya. Su respiración era acelerada, incluso todos lo notaron.

— ¿Qué sucede, Reiner? —se preocupó Zeke al verlo en pánico. Todos los demás lo miraban como loco. De pronto, la imagen de Berthold regañándolo le vino a la mente, y se tranquilizó.

Se levantó de manera brusca de donde estaba sentado.

—Yo...necesito arreglar algo. Con su permiso. — tomó la foto, un objeto de la mesa y se retiró.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos ante la actuación de Reiner. El primero en hablar fue Galliard

— ¿Que fue eso?—preguntó por todos.

 **Dos semanas antes**

 **1.-**

Un soldado de la policía militar –que se encargaba de la reina Historia- entró en la habitación de la mencionada. Su nombre era Karin, y era en la que más confiaba Historia, o eso es lo que todos creían. En las manos de Karin, descansaba una bandeja con el elegante desayuno de la monarca. Dejó la bandeja en la mesa donde Historia se alimentaba. Iluminó la habitación abriendo las gigantescas cortinas.

Karin podía ser una soldado bastante servicial, pero lo despistada era su peor pecado. Si sus ojos fueran algo observadores, hubiera notado que el almohadón dormía en la cama de su señorita.

Otra razón para Historia, para confiar en ella. E incluso pensar en dejarle todo el reino si ella muriera.

 **2.-**

Historia había madrugado aquel día, y ya se encontraba en las profundidades del bosque de los árboles gigantes.

Sus labios lo pronunciaban de vez en cuando, pero su cerebro lo hacía siempre: Ymir

Era su motivo, el único por el cuál hacía ese viaje peligroso. Si bien era cierto que ahora no se había topado con ningún Titán –gracias a la ex terminación de ellos con las nuevas armas- no se descartaba que pudieran quedar algunos; pero ella no tenía miedo. "Ymir", aquella palabra la llenaba de coraje. Ese viaje era por Ymir, y lo demás no importaba.

Ya había pasado 3 años desde la carta de Ymir, pero las palabras de la epístola no se esfumaban de sus memorias. Tenía la esperanza de encontrarse con ella: viva. O al menos, obtener respuestas sobre ella.

Estaba loca y lo sabía. Pero Ymir era la única persona que –para ella- valía la pena. Era su mejor amiga. La había sacado de su miserable vida: le debía tanto. Y la quería.

 **Presente**

 **1.-**

Entró al cuarto que tenía en el trabajo. Se tumbó en la cama con resignación.

En su mente, la imagen de aquella mujer no se borraba. Jamás se había borrado, ni antes de verla en esa foto. Solo que ahora, era lo único que pensaba.

 _"Historia"_

 _¿Había venido hasta Mare, -arriesgándose-, solo por él? Ella lo amaba, y él a ella._

 _"Estás loca, mi diosa"_

Esbozó una sonrisa de complicidad. La sonrisa se desdibujó al oir cuatro golpes en su puerta.

—Pasa.

Galliard entró de golpe, Y las palabras salieron disparadas de sus labios, hasta Reiner:

— ¿Qué mierda fue todo eso? —, preguntó inquisitivo.

—Estoy estresado, — respondió.

— ¿eso es todo?, ¿estoy estresado?

No obtuvo respuesta.

—Espero que esta vez no te duermas en tus laurales, Reiner. — y de un solo portazo, salió de la habitación.

Reiner sentía un fuerte dolor punzante en el pecho, y un vacío en el estómago: _necesitaba encontrar a su Historia cuanto antes, antes de todos._

Tenía claro lo que debía hacer.

La imagen de Berthold regresó a sus memorias

« ¿Eres soldado o eres guerrero? »

Su respuesta era: soldado, por eso pensaba que Historia lo amaba, o al menos estaba enamorada de él. Sonrió más. Y estaba a punto de reir, hasta que la imagen de Berthold volvió:

« ¿Eres soldado o eres guerrero? »

La cruda realidad lo golpeó en donde más le dolía. La imagen de una sonriente Historia, se reemplazó en una de rechazo e indignación.

¡Ajá!

Ahí estaba la verdad: Historia seguro lo odiaba. Y ¿por qué estaba infiltrada en Mare?

 _Por Ymir._

Sea soldado o guerrero había un sentimiento común: _él la amaba_. La diferencia en ambos bandos eran los sentimientos de Historia, pero los suyos estaban intactos.

Él la amaba, y eso era lo importante.

La imagen magullada de Historia golpeó su mente. Se levantó de golpe.

No podía rendirse.

 _Krista...Historia podía estar en peligro ahora mismo ¿qué pensaba? Debía ser un soldado, y proteger a su amada. Y también se lo prometió a Ymir._

Se lo prometió a él mismo.

Corrió para salir de la habitación, sin mirar atrás, sin mirar a nadie. Solo sintió chocar bruscamente con alguien: Galliard

Los nervios lo habían traicionado,

Se disculpó. Galliard lo miró con hastío. La mirada inquisidora del pelirrojo lo recorrió de cabeza a pies.

—Te emociona esta misión, ¿verdad? —Preguntó, y una pequeña sonrisa burlona se dibujó en su faz. Reiner guardó la compostura. Y con la mirada impasible, le respondió de con el mismo sacasmo, pero a diferencia de Galliard: sin ninguna muestra de burla en su rostro.

—Quería ir al baño.

La broma no se le hizo graciosa a Galliard, pero lo dejó pasar. No tenía tiempo para tratar con él.

Pero antes que Reiner se perdiera de su vista le dijo:

—no permitiré que me ganes esta vez, Reiner.

Aquella frase escarapeló el cuerpo de Reiner: no permitiría que nadie tocara un pelo a su Diosa.

Todo el día caminó por toda la ciudad, sin encontrar nada. Al día siguiente continuó con la búsqueda y no había rastro de ella. Mantuvo el mismo ritmo a lo largo de la semana, pero cada vez era imposible encontrarla.

Tenía miedo que ya la habrían encontrado, por eso regresó donde estaban los demás. Para su alivio no lo habían hecho. Historia no volvió a aparecer a los ojos de nadie. Solo él esperaba que lo hiciera a los suyos.

* * *

Zeke los había reunido de nuevo; quería saber si había avances con la búsqueda de la desconocida.

— ¿Nada? — Preguntó con rabia contenida— ¿nada?

—Hemos buscado por todos los rincones de Mare...es como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado. — respondió Galliard.

—Es eso cierto. No hay rastro de ella— agregó Pieck.

Reiner escuchaba en silencio, pero a la vez divagaba en su mente; tratando de encontrar algún error en su búsqueda.

—Reiner. — le llamó Zeke. Riener levantó la vista y sintió la mirada inquisidora de Zeke. Tú no me has dicho nada.

—No me fue mejor— le dijo, como si fuera la frase de un libro.

 **2.-**

Pensó que tal vez Historia ya había regresado dentro de las murallas. Lo cual era bastante bueno pensar. Si ella estaba dentro de ellas, todo estaba seguro. Y él podía regresar a su vida, a su miserable vida. Pero al menos, su amada estaba bien.

Eso pensaba mientras se dirigía a un bar. Un buen trago le calmaría los nervios, pensó. Se hizo servir una margarita, buscó su mesa favorita. Y como era un erdiano bueno, -y con un alto cargo-, una de las mejores prostitutas comenzó a coquetearle. Él no tenía ánimos. Con educación le hizo saber de su desinterés: La chica se alejó.

No prestaba atención a nada, solo a su bebida, y pidió que le trajeran un par más.

Odiaba ese lugar, pero incluso él era hombre; necesitaba desfogar aquella angustia de alguna manera.

Divisó en el escenario a una Erdiana, que era obligada a bailar. Los perversos, que se encontraban a su alrededor, silbaban y decían improperios. Sintió asco. Cuando estuvo a punto de levantarse, la voz del presentador se alzó aún más animada.

—No se vaya, señor Reiner. —Reiner levantó la vista hasta el estrado. El tipo continuó. — Tenemos un regalito. — soltó la última palabra con sarcasmo.

A continuación todo pasó en cámara lenta. Del fondo salieron dos hombres, agarrando a una chica que parecía un costal de papas: estaba sedada.

Reiner se quedó paralizado.

El presentador continuó:

—Es virgen, y se la podemos vender a un precio muy económico.—dijo enfatizando el "muy".

Reiner seguía sin habla. Lo que veía era imposible. ¿Por qué no reaccionaba?

El sonido de los demás silbando o diciendo cualquier cosa, le eran lejanos. Solo quería comprarla ya, para salvarla.

No, no quería eso. En realidad quería matarlos a todos, ¡por tocar a Historia! Debía controlarse.

 _« ¿Eres soldado o eres guerrero? »_

Guerrero. Y amo a Historia.

— ¡La compró! — se desgarró la garganta.

El presentador se burló:

—Ya te habías demorado.

 **3.-**

Alquiló una habitación en un Hotel cercano. Ahí la acostó. Esperó que el efecto de la droga se le pasara. Pero la situación cada vez lo volvía más loco.

 _¿Cómo había sucedido todo aquello?_

Se culpó de todo. No hubiera pasado nada de eso si él no existiera, pensó.

Historia era sinónimo de pureza, fuerza, y sobre todo belleza. Mirarla así, le dieron ganas de llorar, y lloró. No supo si lo correcto era salir y buscar algún medicamento para que se le pasara el efecto de la droga. Pero si salía, podía que ella despertara y se asustara. No tenía idea de qué hacer.

Al final, se quedó dormido en una silla, que colocó al costado de la cama, donde Historia dormía.

Un alarido lo despertó de golpe. Historia gritaba en sueños. No supo que hacer, pero su mano agarró la de ella. Inesperadamente, los gritos de la chica cesaron. Y su respiración volvió a la normalidad.

Al rato trató de zarandearla con suavidad.

Y despertó.

Muy asustada, miró entre las penumbras todas. La única luz que entraba era de la Luna. Se levantó de manera brusca, pero ahí fue donde notó que su mano estaba unida a la de Reiner.

La soltó.

— ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿qué es esto?

Y más preguntas se vinieron. Ella temblaba, y Reiner sufría al verla así.

—Vas a explicarme o qué. — bramó con fuerza, aquella que Reiner no sabía de dónde sacaba.

—Te llegó la carta. — fue lo que dijo Reiner, en respuesta a todas las preguntas de Historia. — ¿verdad?

Historia se confundió en la mirada de tristeza de Reiner: no la esperaba.

—S…Sí… ¿Ymir?

Reiner, no pudo con los ojos acuosos de Historia, pero en las siguientes dos horas, le explicó de Ymir y de lo que pasó con ella para que llegara a ese lugar donde ahora estaba.

Las lágrimas de Historia se resbalaban sin vida de sus mejillas, hasta precipitarse de su barbilla.

—Reiner, ¿por qué tú nos traicionaste? — le preguntó.

—No puedo contestarte eso. Es clasificado. — fue su respuesta.

—Tú no eres malo, Reiner. — le dijo de pronto. — Debes tener una razón, como Ymir, para hacer lo que haces. — hizo una pausa. — Porque una persona mala no me hubiera salvado como tú lo hiciste esta noche.

Reiner no evitó llorar.

Se rompió

Historia lo abrazó, como si fuera su mamá, o mejor que su mamá. Definitivamente mejor.

—No llores.

Reiner levantó su vista, y se encontró con la cara mojada, en lágrimas saladas, de Historia.

—Tampoco llores.

Historia asintió, y ambos rieron triste.

Reiner tomó las manos de Historia, y se las llevó a los labios. Las besó con los ojos cerrados, besó ambas. Historia no objetó ante aquel acto. Los ojos de Reiner se abrieron para posarse en los de la que amaba.

—Pareces un ángel.

Historia se conmovió ante esas palabras. No se las esperó ¡decirle ángel a ella!

Se fijó en los ojos azules de Reiner, que la luz de Luna también se fijaba. Y sintió verdad.

Y ese día, se quedó dormida en aquel cuarto. Junto a un gran amigo.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

Aquí está el ReiKuri T_T ¡Espero que les guste! :) Yo me estoy durmiendo a las 03:45 T_T.

Gracias a todos los sus lecturas. La que sigue definitivamente es un EreMIka, para todos los que pidieron :´)

Ya saben que cualquier duda. se las resuelvo. Puedes dejarme un comentario. Y también si quieren una pareja en específico.

Griss, Bri y Anna :3 Para ustedes, mis amores.


	9. Papeles (ErenxMikasa)

**Disclaimer** : Hajime Isayama es el genio tras Shingeki no Kyojin. Yo solo quiero expresarme

* * *

 **ஐஐஐஐஐஐஐ** **ஐஐஐஐஐஐ**

Para **_Mauricio_**.

Porque te quiero mucho, y sé que te gusta esta parejita :').

Espero que te guste, en verdad.

 **ஐஐஐஐஐஐஐ** **ஐஐஐஐஐஐ**

 **.**

* * *

 **Soldados y guerreros**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **Papeles**

* * *

Este amoroso tormento

que en mi corazón se ve,

sé que lo siento y no sé

la causa porque lo siento.

—Sor Juana Inés de la Cruz.

* * *

 **1.**

Al volver de haber visitado el mar; Eren, Mikasa y Armin cabalgaban cada uno al costado del otro, con diferente expresión en su rostro: Eren tenía la mirada perdida lejos de aquella murallas, Armin la tenía aún en las aguas saladas y Mikasa, en Eren.

 _Achú_

Eren que tenía su mente en otro lugar, regresó a la realidad. Miró a Mikasa, que era la que había estornudado.

 _Achú_

—Pasaste mucho tiempo en el agua. — le comentó con intención de regañarla, sin ni siquiera mirarla. Armin también preocupado por su amiga, le miró compasivo. Mikasa estornudó tres veces más, y se obligó a calmarse.

—Es solo un resfriado. — le quitó importancia. Y se abrigó más con su capa y bufanda, pero no logrando mucho.

Ese día, más que lo normal, el viento soplaba de manera salvaje.

Atenta, la de cabello negros y lacios, al camino y al silencio; le tomó por sorpresa al sentir un peso más en su cuerpo: la capa de Eren la cubría encima de las propia. Lo miró sorprendida. Pero antes de decir algo, Eren se le adelantó.

—Ni se te ocurra regresármela, Mikasa. Tú la necesitas.

Mikasa fue traicionada por dos estornudos más, y decidió guardar silencio.

La mirada de Eren se había perdido de nuevo fuera de las murallas, en sus ambiciones, sus metas y planes. Mikasa y Armin habían notado: el gran cambio en la personalidad de Eren. Ahora sabían más que antes, que Eren los dejaba atrás, y para que no lo pudieran seguir, les había cerrado el paso con gran muro.

Armin rompió aquel silencio deprimente, para nada encajable con el suceso de ese día: ¡haber visitado el mar!

— ¿Cuándo creen que volvamos?— preguntó con emoción en su voz, dirigiéndose más a Eren.

— Pregúntale a Hanji. — fue la respuesta seca, desprovista de emoción de Eren. Armin se quedó cabizbajo.

De pronto, Mikasa en forma brusca se interpuso en su camino. Sus acciones no cuadraban con su rictus. Eren se esperó la mirada desazonada de ella, pero en su lugar, se encontraba un gesto de desolación en ella. Quiso preguntarle, reclamarle —como antes— por meterse en su vida, pero ninguna palabra con veneno resbaló de sus labios.

Y cuando sintió el azote de la mano de Mikasa contra su mejilla, se quedó mudo. Tampoco le reclamó. Solo atinó a continuar su paso, pero lejos de ellos.

Pero la mirada furiosa de Eren, se quedó gravada, con fuego, en el alma de Mikasa.

Mikasa que se había quedado al costado de Armin, decaída, solo se limitaba a cabalgar despacio.

—No puedo creer que golpearas a Eren. — comentó Armin luego de un silencio prudente.

Mikasa lo miró, y Armin descubrió que ella lloraba. La morena atinó a limpiarse las lágrimas con su antebrazo. Con la misma mano, levantó un poco su bufanda, siempre roja, hasta cubrir la mitad de su rostro, quedando a la vista solo sus ojos negros y acuosos.

—Apresúrate, Armin— susurró casi inaudible, y cabalgó un poco más rápido. Armin escuchó el estrépito de dos nubes chocando encima de él, levantó su rostro y al ver nubes grises, casi negras, supuso que llovería fuerte. Alcanzó a Mikasa, y al llegar a su lado, el aguacero los empapó por completo, y no prometía parar. Era inverosímil que hace unas horas no soportaban al sol.

Y la lluvia camufló a tres amigos llorando.

 **2.**

Mikasa se encontrataba postrada en su litera. Tenía un paño en su frente, que a cada momento, Armin lo cambiaba. Pero en ese instante, al chico le habían dicho que la comandante Hanji lo había mandado a llamar, pero él le informó a su amiga que vendría alguien en su lugar.

Se esperó a cualquier persona, pero nunca a Eren. Ya lo tenía claro, Eren la odiaba, y eso había empeorado su salud: las defensas de su cuerpo fueron afectadas por su preocupación. Respiraba con dificultad, y la fiebre no bajaba mucho. Por todo lo anterior, solo se mantenía con los ojos cerrados.

Escuchó la puerta de su habitación abrirse y cerrarse despacio. No intentó abrir sus ojos. Esperó el escándalo de Sasha, o los comentarios fuera de lugar de Connie, o Jean hablándole en tartamudeos –que ella no entendía porqué los tenía con ella— o hasta se imaginó al capitán Levi. Pero ninguna palabra salió de los labios de aquel que sintió que arrastraba una silla y la posaba al costado de donde ella se encontraba.

Intentó abrir los ojos, pero los sentía pesados. Fingió haberse quedado dormida.

— ¿Por qué finjes dormir?— le preguntó una voz muy conocida por ella. No le importó sentirse casi muerta, pero abrió los ojos –sorprendida— de golpe y los colocó en el moreno.

—Te... vas a contagiar, Eren— le dijo con voz ronca. Eren chistó en molestia.

—No soy tu hijo.

Mikasa guardó silencio y decidió no esforzarse en emitir una palabra más. Eren por su parte, recogió la toalla ya caliente de la frente de Mikasa, y la mojó en un balde de agua con hielo, para luego colocarla de nuevo en la frente de ella. Para ese momento, Mikasa tenía de nuevo los ojos cerrados, pero una sonrisa adornaba su rostro enfermo.

Eren se humedeció los labios. Y se animó hablarle.

—Todos los días, cada vez que cierro mis ojos…sueño con personas, lugares y sucesos extraños...Tengo demasiado que pensar…Estoy cansado.

Mikasa con la poca fuerza que tenía en ese estado, levantó la mano más cercana a Eren, y le acarició la mejilla. Eren se quedó inmóvil ante aquel acto. La mano de Mikasa, se encontraba gélida, que le estremeció todo el cuerpo. La tomó entre sus manos y decidió calentarla.

—Es mi turno, ¿no?— le preguntó con algo de diversión en su voz, aún con la mano de ella entre las suyas— Es estúpido que siempre tú me cuides.

Mikasa comenzó a toser, poniendo los nervios de punta al azabache. Pero para su alivio, no fue mucho tiempo.

—No es cierto…—ella comenzó a susurrar con la voz ronca.

—¡Oye, Mikasa, no puedes hablar!.— Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Tú me has salvado…ese día..tú me— la respiración de Mikasa se notaba más agitada. Eren desesperado, le colocó la mano en los labios para que callarla, soltando la mano antes gélida de ella.

—Voy a callarme. No quiero que vuelvas a tratar de hablar...— Mikasa en respuesta asintió, y se quedó dormida a los segundos. Eren volvió a cambiar el paño por uno nuevo. La observó detenidamente, atendiendo cada detalle del rostro de la chica. Nunca antes –podía aceptarlo— la había visto. No de verdad. Era como si fuera la primera vez que la veía. Así dormida e indefensa, le ponía nervioso. Ella era fuerte, y verla así, no era de ella. Un nuevo vacio en su interior lo hizo querer que la asiática abriera sus ojos, y volviera a regañarlo con alguna frase maternal y odiosa

No, no odiaba aquellas frases.

Pero aquellas le hacían sentir débil, y no debía ser débil. Mikasa no debía cuidarlo, él es el que debía cuidarla a ella y Armin, pero los papeles siempre estaban invertidos. Y sle desesperaba.

 **3.**

Armin corrió a la habitación de Mikasa, no quería que Eren se enojara más por haberle pedido que la cuidara. Al abrir la puerta, sus ojos no creían lo que miraban. Se los restregó con fuerza, y los volvió a enfocar para ver si eso era una ilusión.

Lo que vio Armin, era el sueño de Mikasa.

Y Mikasa estaba dormida para disfrutarlo.

Cerró la puerta, aún incrédulo, y colocó una mano en su boca, ahogando la sorpresa. Tenía claro que Eren se quedaría esa noche, y hasta verla sana, no se separaría de su lado.

* * *

 **Notas de autora.**

¡Lo prometido es deuda, señores!

Les voy a contar la verdad xD este fic es nuevo, el que veía haciendo no e convenció y sigue en "mis documentos", pero si logro volver a él, no duden que se publicará.

DidNothingWrong, gracias por tus reviews :3 Sé que te gusta el EreMika, aquí tienes uno n_n espero que te agrade.

Mauricio, gracias por apoyarme y ser un excelente amigo :) Nunca voy a poder agradecerte tanto.

Bri, espero que estés bien,hermanita, no te he visto estos días :) si pasas por aquí, te hago llegar mis besos.

Anna, mi bendición :) te quiero.

Bueno 7u7 lo que sigue es un ErenxHistoria ¿alguien que le guste? Luego seguiremos por un Pocco x Pieck ¡O sí! mmm :3 Y también acepto sugerencias.


	10. Promesa(Piek, Galliard y Zeke)

**Disclaimer** : ¿Me pueden denunciar si no pongo nada aquí? Pero por las _caiguas..._ **Shingeki no Kyojin** no me pertenece. Si me perteneciera, El PiPo sería canon...Es una de mis OTP n_n

* * *

 **ஐஐஐஐஐஐஐ** **ஐஐஐஐஐஐ**

 **Soldados y guerreros**

 **ஐஐஐஐஐஐஐ** **ஐஐஐஐஐஐ**

 **.**

* * *

 **x  
**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **Promesa  
**

Divisó por milésima vez la flor del árbol de acacia amarilla.

Se formuló la pregunta « ¿Le gustará? »

El primer paso era olvidarse de lo que pasaría y actuar en lo que debía hacer.

Las manos le sudaban y temía maltratar aquella muestra de belleza de naturaleza.

« ¿Y si no? »

Estaba siendo estúpido. Ponerse así por una niña. Pero ella le ponía de ese modo. Solo ella, nadie más.

Y la oyó. La morena reía tras esa pared que los separaban.

Y de la flor en sus manos.

Se quedó hipnotizado escuchando las finas carcajadas femeninas de la niña. Eran como una melodía que lo llenaba de un sentir muy placentero.

Pero…

La voz jovial que escuchó un segundo después fue como un certero golpe en el estómago dejándolo sin respirar.

Apretó la flor en sus manos.

Otra vez había perdido. Había perdido ante él.

« ¿Qué hacía ahí todavía parado como un tonto? »

Mandó señales a su cuerpo para salir corriendo y ocultar que sus ojos estaban enjuagados. Pero no. Su maldito cuerpo no se movía ni un ápice.

Cuando salió de su trance era demasiado tarde. Zeke, su gran rival, lo vio antes que él pudiera moverse. Con un gesto amable en su faz se acercó a él y le despeinó la cabellera.

Y desapareció.

«¿Acaso era esa su manera de burlarse?"

No pudo responder su propia pregunta, porque la niña que le robaba suspiros miraba absorta por donde había desaparecido el jefe.

Él hizo una mueca de fastidio. "¿Qué le miraba tanto a ese?"

Miró donde tenía la flor momentos antes, pero la notó un poco maltratada.

"Que fastidio"

—Oi….Pieck.

La niña fijó sus ojos risueños en él a su llamado.

Él le extendió la flor.

—Ten

La niña se acercó curiosa y la tomó sin notar el sonrojo del niño. Pronunció un "gracias" casi inaudible.

Pokko se perdió en la encantadora sonrisa de la futura Titán carretilla. Sobre todo porque esa sonrisa era producida ahora gracias a él. Otra vez sintió como sus músculos se tensaban.

Definitivamente no perdería.

Ante Pieck absorta en la flor, él le dijo:

—Creceré y me mirarás más que a él. Lo prometo.

Pieck se quedó confusa ante lo dicho por el chico. Notó el sonrojo en las mejillas de él. Y como si fuera contagioso, sintió que la sangre también estaba en las suyas.

* * *

 **N/A**

¿ _Me extrañaron_? ¿no?

Que sad...

Un dato curioso...

La flor de acacia amarilla significa **amor secreto** n.n


	11. Negación (Connie x Sasha)

Y dolor.

* * *

 **ஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐ**

 **Antología** _ **"Soldados y Guerreros"**_

 **ஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐ**

 **Negación**

 **ஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐஐ**

…

…

…

—

Se arrodilló ante su cuerpo.

* * *

.

* * *

Bajo una capa de la legión, que cubría hasta su rostro, estaba ella.

Parecía como si en cualquier momento se levantaría y diría que estaba jugando.

Las flores adornaban la habitación. El olor dulce y amargo inundaba toda.

EL que se encontraba arrodillado acarició la mano de ella, la que salía debajo de la capa.

—No es tarde, no lo es…

Las lágrimas se suicidaban de sus mejillas y otras por sus labios.  
Y su voz temblaba.  
Él seguía negándolo.  
Sacó una cajita, la abrió y tomó el anillo que se encontraba en él.

Con delicadeza lo colocó en el dedo gélido de su camarada.

—Por favor, Sasha, dime que no es tarde.

* * *

 **ஐ** **ஐ** **ஐ**

 **ஐ**

 **ஐ** **ஐ** **ஐ**

* * *

 **ஐ** **Notas de la autora:**

Pensé nunca publicarlo, pero aquí está.

Pueden seguirme en mi fanpage en Facebook: _**Srta. Sophie Brief Nara**_

 ** _Sobre los pedidos..._**

 _Soy una chica de retos, así que denme tiempo y lo haré. Me refiero a ErenxAnnie que me pidieron en los comentarios._

 _Esta antología la tengo más abandonada que la mamá de Marco tenía abandonado al nene...pero tengo casos peores. xD_

 ** _Beso y salebai._**

 **ஐ** **ஐ** **ஐ** **ஐ** **ஐ** **ஐ** **ஐ** **ஐ** **ஐ** **ஐ** **ஐ** **ஐ** **ஐ** **ஐ**

Sus reviews son el combustible de mi inspiración.

 **ஐ** **ஐ** **ஐ** **ஐ** **ஐ** **ஐ** **ஐ** **ஐ** **ஐ** **ஐ** **ஐ** **ஐ** **ஐ** **ஐ**


	12. Ángel falso (Historia, Krista y Erehisu)

_Disclaimer: Shingeki no kyojin es de Hajime Isayama._

* * *

ღ **Notas iniciales** : Hace tiempo que no escribo para SNK. Ojalá les guste. ^^

 **ஐ** Dedicado a mi querida Verito. **ஐ**

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **Ángel Falso**

* * *

Salió de él exhausta y cayó como pudo a su costado. Eren fue el primero en reaccionar y lo primero que hizo fue voltear hacia ella y acariciar el rostro, suave como la seda, de su compañía. En su mente solo pensaba en lo hermosa que se veía Historia con el cabello desordenado; algunos pegados en su rostro angelical por el sudor y otros esparcidos por la almohada. Ella, sin embargo, intentaba calmarse por el bien de su orgullo: no podía hacer creer a su compañero que la había pasado tan bien.

—Pareces un ángel —musitó Eren embelesado por lo que veía. Historia cambió su mirada a una enojada, no le gustaba ser admirada por ser un «ángel», los ángeles le parecían seres débiles. Seres que se dedicaban a esparcir amor, esperanza y esas vainas al mundo entero. Los ángeles velaban por los demás, ese era su misión.

Patético.

Antes, cuando tenía la máscara de Krista, hubiera dibujado la sonrisa más tierna en su rostro para Eren. Krista era así; tierna, amable con el demás, dada a los demás. Todo, cada gota de su miserable ser, para los demás. Krista siempre quería satisfacer a los otros. A _ellos_.

Pero ella no era Krista. Krista era un patético ángel que quería que los otros pensaran en lo buena que era y a la vez estaba ávida de suicidarse.

Krista era patética.

—¿Estás molesta? —preguntó Eren, extrañado por el ceño fruncido de su pareja.

Historia se levantó con un poco de dificultad en la cama, pero tratando de que Eren no lo notara, hasta sentarse. Eren la imitó, curioso.

Acomodó un mechón tras su oreja y humedeció sus labios algo hinchados. No sabía cómo decirle, pero no podía quedarse callada ante algo que le incomodaba. Krista se quedaría callada y haría como que nada hubiera pasado, pero ella es Historia.

—Eren, ¿qué opinas de los ángeles?

El aludido se extrañó por la repentina pregunta. No entendía a qué punto iban. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente eran las estatuas y pinturas de esos seres que se parecían a los humanos, pero con alas.

—Son seres espirituales —respondió dubitativo—... que tiene que ver con la religión... Dios.

Historia asintió a lo que decía Eren e inquirió:

—¿Y qué hacen ellos?

—Sirven a Dios —respondió Eren.

Historia de acercó a Eren, y este por la sorpresa hizo el ademán de retroceder, pero Historia lo tomó de los hombros y le susurró—: bésame.

Eren obedeció a las órdenes y la besó, Historia demandó más de él al responderle el ósculo. Más y más. Luego, al separarse un poco de sus labios, agregó: —Yo no sirvo a nadie. No soy un estúpido ángel.

Eren quiso contestar para disculparse; pero ella no le dejó, porque tomó nuevamente sus labios, bajó a lo largo de su cuerpo con besos y tomó nuevamente su cuerpo entero para satisfacerse como la reina que era.

 _»Eren, soy tu reina. Eren, soy enemiga de todos._

Krista era amiga de todos, Historia se fijaba en que la humanidad era una bazofia.

Krista sonreía a todos, Historia tenía dibujado en su rostro la seriedad, fuerza y la voluntad.

Krista hacía las cosas para que los demás la admirasen, Historia hacía las cosas y no necesitaba que alguien la admirase.

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

— _¿Krista está muerta?_

Historia toma su cabellera para amarrarla en un elegante moño. A través del espejo ve a Krista, como dormitada, como muerta; pero no, el ceño de Krista pareciera moverse ante la voz de Historia. Ella vive, siempre estará viva. Krista es todo lo que odia y ama Historia. Krista es.

Entre la danza de ambas se logran perder.

¡Jamás! Krista jamás morirá.

 _Los ángeles falsos son inmortales. ¿Lo sabían?_


End file.
